It Conquered the World
| running time = 71 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} It Conquered the World is a low-budget independent American feature film of the science fiction and horror genres. It was directed by Roger Corman with a screenplay written by Lou Rusoff. The movie was produced by American International Pictures and premiered theatrically in the United States on July 15th, 1956. The movie stars Peter Graves as Doctor Paul Nelson with Beverly Garland as Claire Anderson, with Lee Van Cleef as Doctor Tom Anderson, Sally Fraser as Joan Nelson, and Dick Miller as Sergeant Neil. Cast Notes * It Conquered the World (1956) redirects to this page. * There are a total of fourteen credited cast members in this film. Eleven are male, and three are female. * It Conquered the World was filmed at Universal Studios in Universal City, Hollywood, California. * Samuel Z. Arkoff was a studio head at American International Pictures and an executive producer on this film. He is uncredited in the movie in this capacity. * Executive producer James H. Nicholson is credited as James Nicholson in this film. * Director of photography Frederick E. West is credited as Fred E. West in this film. * Actress Karen Kadler is credited as Karyne Kadler in this film. * Writer Charles B. Griffith, who is uncredited for his script contributions also plays the character of Doctor Shelton in this film. He is credited as Charles Griffith in this capacity. * Actor Marshall Bradford is credited as Marshal Bradford in this film. * Actor Thomas E. Jackson is credited as Tom Jackson in this film. * Actor Jim Knight played the part of a soldier holding a bazooka. He is uncredited for his work in this capacity. * Paul Blaisdell played the role of the monster in this movie. He is uncredited for his work in this capacity. * This is Roger Corman's eighth film as a director. * This is Dick Miller's fourth film as an actor. It is his first work in both the science fiction and horror genres. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is "See. World conquered by the horrible beast from beyond the stars!" * This movie was lampooned in the mockumentary series Mystery Science Theater 3000. * Television airings of this movie have been hosted by Elvira - Mistress of the Dark. * Actor Peter Graves is best known for playing the role of Jim Phelps on the 1960s TV series Mission: Impossible. * Actors Peter Graves and Beverly Garland have both appeared on multiple episodes of the ABC Family series 7th Heaven. * Paul Blaisdell designed and constructed the costume for the monster that he played in this movie. He affectionately gave it the name "Beluah". * No actual alien pickle monsters were harmed during the making of this film. Recommendations External Links * * * * It Conquered the World at Wikipedia References Bats | Doctor | Extraterrestrials | General | Immolation | Mind control | Outer space | Satellites | Scientist | Strangulation | Venus | Venusians